


you're beautiful (it's true)

by toqueso



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/pseuds/toqueso
Summary: Yuuri's having their baby, and they can't keep their hands off each other.





	you're beautiful (it's true)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was supposed to be something for knock up yuuri week! whoops. named after the james blunt song that haunts me when i least want it to

After six years, Yuuri likes to think he's gotten the hang of how handsy Victor is at any given time. He’s less so when they're running errands, or when Makkachin needs attention; extremely so when at home, or when Sasha from the cafe two blocks away lingers a little too long taking Yuuri's order.

("Their food isn't even that good," Victor sulks.

"Keep telling yourself that," Yuuri says. They've been going there every week for three years, bar competitions.)

But the Baby has thrown all that data off.

 

 

"Yuuuuuri," Victor calls from across the apartment. The patter of his slippers on the hardwood floor echoes in their otherwise-quiet apartment.

"In the kitchen!" Yuuri shouts back, throwing the last clump of jam into Victor's tea.

Victor pops in from where he had been dozing on the couch with Makkachin, beaming. "Missed you," he coos, and slithers up behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around and stroke his rounded belly.

Yuuri mhm-s and shakes some loose-leaf into his own mug. He leans back to tuck his nose into the crook of Victor's collar, sniffing slightly. "Baby and I aren't going anywhere."

"Missed you anyways," Victor says, and presses a kiss to Yuuri's temple. His hands continue to move in slow, unhurried motions.

On any given day pre-Baby, this wouldn't be out of the ordinary either. On a day off from coaching like this, they would spend a little moment wrapped in each other before retreating to the couch with their mugs, nestling together quietly before dinner, and often nestling together not-so-quietly. But now with Baby, they'll often skip right to the end.

Right on cue, Victor dips his head down to sniff at Yuuri's neck. "I love your scent," he murmurs.

Yuuri laughs softly. "You've mentioned, yes."

"Yuuuuuuri!" Victor whines, sending Yuuri into another quiet round of giggles. "So cold."

Victor leaves two, three, four more kisses into Yuuri's neck before slowly slipping his hands underneath Yuuri's sweater. Yuuri hisses at the cold, grabbing Victor's wrists. "Sorry, love," Victor sighs, before continuing in a very different tone of voice: "You smell...so good." Victor fastens his mouth on Yuuri’s bond mark, worrying it slightly with his teeth.

Yuuri releases Victor's arms and turns as best he can before Victor loosens his hold and steps back to make space for him. Victor's eyes are lidded, his breath coming out in slow, measured counts. "Yuuri," he half-says, half-pleads.

Yuuri smiles and leans up to give his husband a long, open-mouthed kiss. "Mm." Yuuri groans softly and pulls away. He begins to head towards their bedroom, stopping only to look behind at Victor's goofy smile. "Come here," he says, voice darkened with heat.

Victor scrambles so fast to keep up he nearly trips over his slippers.

 

 

In their room, Victor insists on being the one to undress Yuuri. He kneels before Yuuri at the foot of their bed as Yuuri sits up, letting Victor touch and scent him all he wants. Victor caresses Yuuri’s arms and torso as he gently removes his white sweater. "You don't appreciate it as much as I do, so it's only fair," Victor tells Yuuri mock-sternly, fingers lingering over every button down the front. Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly.

Victor pauses when he reaches Yuuri's mid-navel, leaning in to brush his lips against Yuuri's body. "You're beautiful," he says, in the matter-of-fact way that never fails to make Yuuri blush.

Yuuri smiles a little awkwardly at this. "So are you," Yuuri says.

Victor smiles dopily, and nuzzles his cheek against Yuuri's rounded midsection. "I'm so lucky," he says dreamily.

Yuuri wiggles, a half-twist in his lips. “Lucky that I can’t waddle out onto the ice anymore?”

Victor draws back, dopey expression gone. Instead, there’s something so impossibly tender there, something so soft -- Yuuri looks away at his hand, golden ring shimmering in the mid-afternoon sun. “I’m lucky to have Yuuri,” Victor says quietly, firmly, “an incredible, strong, gorgeous--”

Yuuri reddens at every word, and Victor grins before pressing his advantage. “--lovely, sexy, eros--”

“Okay, okay!” Yuuri whines and shoves his palms to his eyes.

Satisfied, Victor stops and lowers his face again, this time to nose at the space between Yuuri’s thighs. “May I?” He asks, as if Yuuri would ever deny him anything, as if Yuuri could ever turn him away. Yuuri swallows and parts his legs wider, letting the smell of his arousal waft out more strongly.

"Kiss me," Yuuri commands, a little shakily. He may feel bloated and ungainly at times, but seeing Victor at his feet like this, it's--

\--well. It's a heady feeling.

Victor’s eyes darken and he reaches for the fabric around Yuuri’s hips. With a little bit of awkward shuffling, Victor pulls the black sweats and briefs down Yuuri’s legs and off onto the floor. Yuuri shivers a bit, now totally bare to Victor’s eyes. He kneads the comforter and tries not to look at his belly or his legs. “I’m cold,” he says aimlessly.

He feels rather than hears Victor’s purr, and then there’s the shock of a wet tongue against his cock. “Ah!”

He looks down. The view is partially obscured by his belly, but Yuuri can still see the back of Victor's head -- and he can definitely feel the wet warmth of Victor's mouth. Yuuri groans and does his best to pump his hips up even with Baby's added weight, melting downwards into the covers. "Victor," Yuuri says breathlessly, "Victor, yes--ahhh..." He cuts himself off as Victor takes more, tongue rippling against Yuuri's cock.

Victor hums contently around Yuuri's length, a move that runs through Yuuri's spine like a shockwave. He can feel Victor’s mouth bob farther down his cock, the vibrations scattering all coherent thought. Yuuri rocks forward gently, moving in time with Victor’s sucks. “More,” he pants.

Victor pulls back and begins tonguing at the head, pushing his tongue against the slit. “Victor, ple-ase,” Yuuri whines, feeling slick begin to dampen the sheets beneath him.

Victor’s mouth comes off with a muffled pop, and he leans back enough so that Yuuri can see him lick his lips teasingly. “Please?” He says.

Yuuri considers pouting at him, then decides Victor doesn’t deserve the pleasure of gloating over it. He fixes Victor instead with an intense look and rewards him with a contented purr when Victor swallows visibly instead and ducks his head to get back to work. Victor licks lower, tongue swiping over Yuuri’s slick hole in broad, even motions. Yuuri lets out a low, unbroken whine -- his hole feels so good and he feels so warm, wrapped in the scent of Victor’s arousal.

Victor sucks several more kisses onto Yuuri’s hole, darting the tip of his tongue into Yuuri in-between every kiss. He continues his unhurried licks also, pausing every time Yuuri so much as twitches too much. Finally, Yuuri prods Victor’s side with one socked foot. “More,” he says quietly.

Victor hums in response and nips the inside of Yuuri’s right thigh gently. “Ah!” Yuuri says.

“Lay back for me?” Victor says.

With some shuffling that’s only faintly reminiscent of a beached whale, Yuuri wiggles a little farther onto the bed and sinks onto his back slowly, staring idly at the ceiling. He bends his knees so his toes curl over the edge of the comforter, clenching and unclenching slowly. There’s a small crack in the paint – maybe they need to –

“Victor!” Yuuri shrieks as he feels Victor push his entire tongue in, wiggling it furiously inside Yuuri’s hole. “Ohhh,” Yuuri sobs, clutching at the bedding. “Yes, yesyesyes!”

Victor clutches at the base of Yuuri’s thighs, giving Yuuri the filthiest of kisses by sucking at his rim and delving his tongue deep. Yuuri feels his wetness running onto Victor’s sharp nose and plush mouth as Victor makes these awful slurping noises, like Yuuri’s ass is the best thing he’s ever tasted. He writhes his hips in Victor’s grasp, both towards and away Victor’s unmerciful tongue, screams and cries – and then suddenly, Victor pops his mouth off. His swollen lips are obviously glazed with Yuuri’s slick, and because Victor is a horrible person, he licks his lips in an exaggerated leer. As Yuuri takes deep breaths, chest heaving up and down and sweat dripping from his brow, he tries to look unimpressed – but fears he only looks fond.

Victor smiles cheekily in response, rises to his feet, and climbs onto the bed, straddling one of Yuuri’s legs. “Okay?” he asks as he lifts Yuuri’s left leg and looks concernedly at Baby.

Yuuri gives Victor a dry look. He’s pregnant, yes, but that doesn’t erase the years of ballet and skating. He lifts higher and raises his eyebrows at Victor, who smiles helplessly and rubs his cheek against Yuuri’s ankle. “Love you,” he says, and proceeds to guide himself into Yuuri’s warmth, unrelenting even as Yuuri quakes and shivers around him.

Yuuri tosses his head as Victor slots himself entirely inside, the girth of his mate’s cock pressing firmly against all the spots that make Yuuri see stars every time. “Victor,” he whines, “please, just --”

Victor rolls his hips, cutting Yuuri off. “Whatever you want,” Victor murmurs, and begins to rock back and forth, pumping into Yuuri deep and slow. Yuuri mewls, inner walls pulsing and clenching. God, it feels unbelievable. He can feel his slick dripping out of him, staining the sheets and easing the way for Victor’s cock. With every thrust, Yuuri can feel his senses slipping away farther and farther, falling quiet underneath the pleasure of being stuffed.

“Look at you,” Victor growls, pressing faster now. “Full of my seed and cock, and you still want more.”

Yuuri flushes even redder at the description, if that’s possible, but he moans in assent, shifting his hips down to try and take Victor in deeper. Victor growls in approval, and with the hand not holding Yuuri’s leg, wraps around Yuuri’s cock and tugs. “So sexy, Yuuri,” Victor moans. “You’re so lovely, so fertile...you’ll let me give you another baby, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” Yuuri pants, screwing his eyes tight as the dual pleasure of being fucked and stroked takes over his senses. “Knock me up again, Victor...don’t leave me empty…”

Yuuri feels another kiss on his belly before the rhythm of Victor's thrusts picks up speed. He hits Yuuri’s prostate in time with a thumb swipe over the slit of Yuuri’s cock, sending tears to the corner of Yuuri’s eyes from just how _good_ it feels. Yuuri controls his fluttering insides long enough to give a retaliatory squeeze, huffing out a laugh when Victor keens.

“So fierce, love,” Victor pants out, and since he’s a competitive shit like his husband, starts giving it to Yuuri even harder and faster.

Yuuri gives short, choked-off screams every time Victor sinks home, until all Yuuri can think of is how full he his, how deep Victor's cock feels inside, how he can keep them safe cradled inside his body, both Baby and his mate --

Yuuri shrieks as he comes, pulsing around Victor. "Ah, ah, ah," he cries. His eyes fly open as more tears gather. Through the white dots fading from his vision, he can still see and feel that Victor's motions do not cease. "Wait--"

Victor does not, in fact, wait, and instead growls at him before grinding in deeper. Yuuri lets out a broken scream and tries to wriggle away, but Victor holds fast onto his leg and pins down the other. Yuuri's hips twitch fruitlessly as Victor continues rolling into him. "Hah, Vic-tooor, please," Yuuri keens. It hurts, but he wants it…no, it's too much, he can't take it, Victor's going to bring him again --

Victor stops and pulls out, sending an uncomfortable rush of cool air across Yuuri's hole. He removes his knee from where it sits across Yuuri's left leg, and pushes his right so it falls across Victor's hip instead. Victor leans forward to stroke Yuuri's belly, cupping it gently. "One more," Victor whispers, and presses himself into Yuuri's hole once more. Yuuri groans as the slow roll of Victor’s hips begins to build up the heat in his abdomen, and yields.

 

 

After Victor’s wiped them both down with a warm washcloth, he tucks himself next to Yuuri, spooning around him. Yuuri feels Victor encase his arms around his belly and give soothing strokes to Baby (who remained remarkably quiet previously). Victor nuzzles his cheek and leaves kisses on his ear, whispering, "You know, don't you, how beautiful you are."

Yuuri smiles sleepily, his eyes closed. Even if he wasn't sure, all the data he's collected points to yes. One day soon, he might even fully believe it.


End file.
